Xbox Mishaps
by xxfloralxx
Summary: Slight AU: Cat and Kara are warring neighbors who take refuge in playing with their online gamer friends. What don't they know? (Major fluff in spite of all the problems facing the fandom right now.) SuperCat prompt from my friend!


Hey guys: Slight AU where Kara is Supergirl and works for Snapper. Cat Grant never worked at Catco. Trust me on this one ;)

"Hey Catscratch01, over the back wall there's the ion core. Grab it and I'll meet you back over at the main gate."

Kara Danvers was currently sitting in her sweatpants on the floor of her apartment talking into a headset, playing Xbox. When she wasn't saving the world or dodging Snapper at work, she nerded out and played Xbox with her favorite gaming partner Catscratch01.

They were perfect ally; always helped Kara when she got herself into a tough spot, knew how to shoot a quickly and it was never awkward when they chatted over their headsets. Playing games with Catscratch had become Kara's favorite activity.

The only problem was, Catscratch was pretty much becoming Kara's best friend, and they had never met. Kara could tell it was a girls voice on the other end, but that was about it. They'd never exchanged information or names, but they did have a lot of heart to hearts when they were up playing at 2 a.m.

"Superpizza, they've killed me and taken the ion core. I'm sorry, I should have seen him!" Kara's headset boomed. An angry voice beat herself up for letting their enemies get away so easily.

"Hey it's okay Scratcher, we'll get 'em next time-"

THUMP. There was a bang on the apartment wall behind the blonde. Kara scowled and turned around. She knew exactly who that was.

 _Cat Grant._

Her lousy,

lazy,

pampered,

prissy,

annoying

devilish excuse

of a neighbor.

And ooooooooh how Kara Danvers hated her.

She was constantly complaining about Kara and her "millennial friends" being "too loud" or "too drunk" or "too fashionably challenged".

Cat Grant was the fun sucker Kara _didn't_ need while she was trying to play video games with her favorite person. She paused her game and stormed next door to Cat's apartment and banged loudly on the door. Cat answered in a bath robe and fuzzy slippers. Kara rolled her eyes.

"What is it Kara, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Not quite, I'm not that much younger than you Cat." Kara said her name like it was poison.

"Well what do you want? I'm not in the mood to be accused of harassing children at 1 in the morning." Cat couldn't have appeared more annoyed if she tried.

"I came to ask you to stop throwing your anti aging serum against the wall. It's clearly not working but you don't have to be so loud about it."

Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying not to let it bother her.

"For your information, _Kiera,_ I was frustratedly muttering at my T.V."

"Oh what, too old to figure out how the remote works?"

"Go home and listen to Taylor Swift, Babyface."

Cat slammed the door in Kara's face and huffed. Kara Danvers was undoubtedly her least favorite neighbor. Cat sat back down on the couch and put on her gaming headset.

"Sorry Superpizza, had to deal with the neighbor. You know what they say, one bad neighbor ruins the whole bunch."

"I've never heard that one, but it's funny you should mention, I've got the same problem." The girls light voice through Cat's headset made her feel a type of warmth inside her that wasn't usually there.

Cat smiled, "You really get me, Pizzabrain."

Kara blushed on the other end at the nickname. She decided to take another step forward.

"You know Scratcher, I was thinking maybe it's time we meet face to face."

Cat smiled hugely.

"I thought you'd never ask. Mauritzio's tomorrow at 12:30. I'll be the gorgeous one."

"And I'll be the glasses one... the one with the glasses!" Kara stuttered nervously. God, she was so awkward.

Cat chuckled and shook her head.

"Goodnight stranger."

"Night."

Both Kara and Cat looked up at the ceiling that night with butterflies in their stomachs and smiles on their faces.

The next day at 12:31 Kara waited anxiously at a table by the window of the little Italian joint. She tapped her fingers faster than any human would and had to remind herself to chill. As she swiped through her phone to try and ease her nerves, the sound of the bells on the door made her head jerk up. Her stomach soured.

 _What the hell was Cat Grant doing here? Cat Grant was NOT about to ruin Kara's perfect meet up with her snarky comments and pompous attitude._

Cat spotted Kara immediately and glided over to her table, high heels clicking against the floor. Kara pushed her glasses up her scrunched nose and gave Cat a once-over.

"Cat."

"Kiera."

"It's Kara."

"Oh what does it matter? All you millennials go by "preferred" names anyway." Cat chuckled to herself.

"What are you doing here Cat? Doesn't this place seem a little... shitty, for your taste?"

"If you must know, I'm meeting someone."

For a split second, Kara's blood froze in her veins. Cat couldn't be... no no WAY. She was DEFINITELY not...

CATscratch01.

Oh god.

"Oh god." Kara blurted. She frantically pressed buttons on her phone and placed a call to Catscratch01.

A few seconds later, Cat Grant's phone started ringing. Cat paled and reluctantly answered.

"Hello...?"

The sound echoed and came through the other end of Kara's phone. Kara threw her phone across the table and screamed.

"IT'S YOU? YOU'RE CATSCRATCH01? No no no no no this is not happening you-"

"You can't be HER," Cat screeched. "I have been pouring my HEART out to Superpizza, you- you, you can't know, you're-"

"YOU'RE GAY!" Kara yelled. Discussion of their sexualities had come up on multiple occasions late at night.

"YOU'RE GAY TOO!" Cat yelled. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, combing through every conversation she had with her online friend over the past few months. Immediately she felt dizzy and collapsed into the chair across from Kara.

Both of them were silent for a moment.

"So the other day, when I heard that bang... was that because you lost the ion core?" Kara asked, breaking the silence.

Cat ducked her head and nodded, still a little sore over that ordeal.

"Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we so upset that we're... _us_?"

"Because Kiera, we hate each other." Cat answered as if it were the most obvious thing she'd ever heard anyone say.

"Well yeah, but why are we _really_ upset?" Kara knew her feelings. She wondered if Cat had been feeling the same.

There was a long pause as Cat considered her answer.

"Well... I guess you could say Superpizza was becoming an enjoyable part of my life. I was hoping to maybe make her more... permanent."

Kara nodded in understanding.

"Permanent how, Cat?"

"Oh, god, really? You millenials are my dumber than I thought-"

"Cat stop using sarcasm to dodge the question."

"I wanted to ask her, you, on a date! There god, I have to go."

"No wait!" Kara said, leaping up to follow Cat.

"I... I wanted to ask the same thing. If you still want to...? I think there's a lot we've misjudged about each other."

Cat considered this and nodded after a few moments.

"Meet here tonight at 7. Don't be late."

Kara smiled and nodded, secretly thrilled Cat still wanted to give this a shot.

"Oh... and Kara? I kind of don't hate you being Superpizza." Cat threw a wink over her shoulder and strode out, leaving Kara blushing, as usual.


End file.
